ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 30
'To The Enemy Ground ' is Round 30 of the anime adaptation of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo series. Summary While at working at the boat, Ippo tells his mother to ask to Mr. Miyazaki if he knows of any doctor who could help him. Miyazaki gives him the address of Dr. Yamaguchi. Ippo goes to see the doctor, who tells him that the reason for his injuries is the fact that the muscles of his arms can not withstand the punching power he has. She tells him that he will be able to fight in the next match but also warns him about the dangers of it. In order to able to punch full power without getting injured, Ippo must develop his shoulder muscles. Back at the Naniwa Boxing Club, Sendō is hitting the mitts with Yanaoka, when he receives a package from Ippo. In the box, along with the souvenirs he left, there is a note from Ippo saying that he might be able to make it to the All Japan Rookie King Tournament. Excited by the news, Sendō resumes training. Upon Kamogawa's arrival to the the gym, Ippo lets him know about Dr. Yamaguchi's plan, and begs him to let him fight Sendō in the All Japan Rookie King Tournament. After opposition about the fight, hesitation of the method, and warning him about the dangers of fighting while injured, Kamogawa finally agrees. He tells Ippo to train, and he will decide if he fights or not, on the day of the match. Kamogawa takes Ippo and Takamura out for training. With the possibility of both fighters having upcoming matches, Kamogawa orders stamina-improvement exercises. As they are training, Dr. Yamaguchi drops by and notes that the training also improves back and shoulder muscles, which is the best thing for Ippo. Both the doctor and Kamogawa agree that unless Ippo is one hundred percent, he will not be able to fight. With only one week remaining for the All Japan Rookie King Tournament, Aoki and Kimura request to watch Sendō's fight videos in order to spar correctly with Ippo. Watching the video, they note how similar Sendō's fighting style is to Ippo's in almost every aspect (including their weak guard). Ippo begins his training routine, with Aoki and Kimura noting the increase of muscle volume in Ippo's arms. Sendō, while doing roadwork, encounters a group of kids he had promised to buy video game consoles after winning the West Japan Rookie King Tournament, instead, he gives them tickets to the All Japan Rookie King Tournament so they can watch his fight with Ippo. He continues his road work as he is greeted and encouraged by everyone who sees him. Two days before the match, all of the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, boards the train to Osaka. Arriving at Osaka, Kamogawa and his crew head to their gym's sister gym; Ishino Boxing Gym. There, they are greeted by its trainer, who introduces them to Komori, a lightweight eight round boxer who will be sparring with Ippo. As soon as the match begins, Ippo dominates Komori with only his jabs. Surprised, Komori backs up against the ropes and receives a double left. As Ippo prepares to launch his straight, he feels insecure about the injury and stops midway, allowing Komori to attack. They continue sparring but Ippo repeats his mistake once more. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes